gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
You're All I Need To Get By
You're All I Need To Get By '(en español: ''Tú eres todo lo que necesito para salir adelante), es una canción presentada en el episodio I Do. La versión original pertenece a'' Marvin Gale & Tammi Terrell''. La canción fue interpretada por Jake Puckerman y Marley Rose.' Contexto de la Cancion. Ryder platica con Marley hasta que Jake entra al salón donde Mr. Shue da clases y empieza cantar una serenata a Marley por el Dia de San Valentin. Letra. '''Chicos de New Directions:' You're all I need to get by, ahh You're all I need to get by, ahh Jake (Chicos de New Directions): (You're all I need to get by, ahh) Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you, And it was plain to see, You were my destiny. Chicos de New Directions: You're all I need to get by, ahh Marley: With my arms open wide, I threw away my pride I'll sacrifice for you Dedicate my life for you (Jake: Oh oh) I will go where you lead (Jake: Come on baby) Always there in time of need (Jake: Oh Oh Oh) Jake: And when I lose my will You'll be there to push me up the hill Jake y Marley: There's no, no looking back for us We got love sure 'nough, that's enough You're all, you're all I need to get by Chicos de New Directions: You're all I need to get by, ahh (Jake: Hey, yeah) (Marley: Ooh) Jake (Chicos de New Directions): (You're all I need to get by, ahh) Listen, like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best, Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me Marley (Chicos de New Directions): (You're all I need to get by, ahh) Darling in you I found Strength where I was torn down Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door (Jake: Oh baby) Just to do what's good for you (Jake: Come on darlin') and inspire you a little higher (Jake: Come on baby) Jake: I know you can make a man Out of a soul that didn't have a goal Jake y Marley: Cause we, we got the right foundation And with love and determination You're all, you're all I Want to strive for and do a little more You're all, all the joys Under the sun wrapped up into one You're all, you're all I need You're all I need Marley: You're all I need Jake: Oh, to get by Marley: Alright Chicos de New Directions: You're all I need to get by Marley: Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, say yeah Jake: Honey, honey, honey Jake y Marley: Honey, yeah! Chicos de New Directionss: You're all I need to get by, ahh Jake: I need you darling Marley: I need you darling You're all I need Chicos de New Directions: You're all I need to get by Jake: You're all I need (Marley: Wooo Oh!) Chicos de New Directions: You're all I need to get by Marley: You're all I need, baby Alright now, Woo! Jake y Marley: You're all I need to get by Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio I Do Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Marley Categoría:Duetos de Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los salones